1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to street lamp monitoring systems, and particularly to an LED (light emitting diode) street lamp and a remote intelligent monitoring system for monitoring and controlling the LED street lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Street lamps are a public facility in cities. However, monitoring street lamps, such as checking functional defects in street lamps, has not been properly resolved. Although the monitoring can be easily automated, it proves to be difficult to identify the defects precisely, and to localize the malfunctioning lamps with the aim of programming repair. This difficulty is furthermore considerably increased with the number of the street lamps and the monitoring zones increase.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the monitoring systems to make them more efficient and environmentally friendly.